In general, a color filter is composed of the one arranged with fine band(stripe)-like filter segments (pixels) made of filter layers of each color, which are formed, in parallel or crossed, on the surface of a transparent substrate such as glass; or the one arranged with fine filter segments in a constant array vertically and horizontally. A transparent electrode or an oriented film is formed on a color filter, and it is necessary to carry out a formation step at a high temperature of generally 150° C. or higher, and preferably 200° C. or higher, to sufficiently obtain performance thereof.
Quality items required to a color filter include brightness and contrast ratio. High contrast is needed, because a color filter having low contrast ratio causes a blurred screen. In addition, higher brightness of a color filter is required, because a color filter having low brightness results in a dark screen due to low light transmittance.
Accordingly, there have been reported various kinds of dyes having a xanthene skeleton, such as a Rhodamine-type coloring compound, or color filters which use the xanthene-based dye, as the one to solve the problem of brightness and contrast ratio. For example, in JP-A-2011-241372, there has been reported a Rhodamine dye to be suitably used in ink for a color filter, or the like. In addition, in JP-A-2010-249870, there have been reported a colored composition for a color filter, containing a xanthene-based dye, and the like; and in WO2014/126167, there have been reported a colored composition containing a cationic Rhodamine derivative having a specific anion, and the like.